


Starks Remember

by JenaeCM



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), F/M, Gen, Stars, Thanos aftermath, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark feels alone, Tony Stark feels lost, Ultron aftermath, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenaeCM/pseuds/JenaeCM
Summary: Tony Stark has never seen a clear, starry night sky.





	Starks Remember

Tony Stark has never seen a clear night sky.

He's seen glimpses of the dark sky but has never seen its true nature. The first time he ever saw the millions of stars was when he went on a mission to Nebraska. Tony was just fascinated at looking at the deep blue sky and seeing so many stars. It was beautiful but it was short-lived. His gut tightened into a ball and he suddenly felt like he wanted to puke. He has been up there, in the sky. He has been up there and was maybe even past the stars that he was seeing in the sky. The invasion in New York made the beautiful things terrifying.

After Ultron, he remembers flying up to the Statue of Libery and landing on top of the grand statue. He remembers looking down at the world without any thoughts but when he looked up, the sky was no longer smog. It was clear and full of billions of stars, more than the ones he saw in Nebraska. Tony remembers sitting down on top of the statue's head and crying that night.  
During civil war, Tony remembers dragging himself out of the bunker in Sokovia, and looking up at the sky. He remembers seeing the deep and dark blue sky with no stars except one. Tony whispered that night," _That's me_."

Tony doesn't relate to the clusters of stars strewn across the midnight sky. He really doesn't. At first, he did. He definitively did. He had a team, a girlfriend, friends, and so much more. But the feeling in his gut told him otherwise. The second time he glimpses the sky, he feels so alone and feels like the stars were taunting him. He felt like the stars were pulling him apart bit by bit because he didn't have what he had before. He may had everything else in the world but he didn't have anyone. The third time he saw the sky, he didn't see a cluster of stars. He only saw one star that glowed faintly like his arc reactor. He had no one and he now knows that his star was alone too.

Tony remembers a lot. No one can deny that.

The aftermath of Thanos caused Tony to feel like he lost everything. When he wakes up one day and everyone else who was lost to Thanos was back, he was happy. The last time he looked up at the sky, he was on the roof of the compound, the sound of the forest around him. He looked up at the sky and he saw his star, the star he saw in Sokovia. His eyes also met a number of other stars.

Tony Stark has never forgotten that.


End file.
